Vamparic Partner
by The Kirklands
Summary: Join Francis and Arthur who are Hunters of all creatures and criminals of the supernatural kind. Being long term partners has caused them to have feelings for one another but how will Francis manage when one of their jobs goes horribly wrong and Arthur is infected by a vampire. Will Francis be able to live with a supernatural creature he would usually kill without a second thought.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Welcome to another of my stories, this story is written in multiple chapters in the script style also every chapter is rather small for easy reading considering the story is only beginning to form with the scene set so don't worry if you become partial to the story and need more content~ each chapter will get longer and longer do not worry. Please enjoy and every supportive message of this story goes a long way in writing more chapters. Thank you.

Night time on the side of a old road

Francis:* had pulled over his car and is taking out various weapons containing silver out of the trunk of the car*

Arthur;* walks out the car to his partner's side nodding as a signal while taking one of the weapons* how should we do this one?

Francis: This one can be quite cocky at times, but he's aggressive when aggravated. Apparently he's from what use to be the nation of Prussia.

Arthur; *nodded* no wonder we found him being as old as that, do you want me to snipe him or look him in the eyes as I blow his brains out?

Francis: I think the best way to do this is to snipe him.

Arthur; *nods again accepting this and looks around before kneeling behind a large rocky wall taking cover and he takes aim scouting the nearby building*

?:* sneaks up on Arthur and pokes his shoulder* Hey dude.

Francis:* scouting the area*

Arthur; o_O * jumps up taking aim at the stranger behind him shakey and almost ready to shoot * wha!?

Alfred: DUDE! *puts his hands up* It's just me! Don't shoot me!

Francis:* hears snickering from near by, aims his gun at the bushes around him*

Arthur; *glares instantly when he saw the American *..What in the bloody hell made you even think to surprise me while I'm aiming a sensitive sniper rifle at a vampire you idiot! Omg *vein popping out his forehead*

Alfred: Sorry dude! I just wanted to see what you were doing! It looked interesting! And cool!

Arthur; * Sighs and facepalms* of course it is...I'm hunting supernatural creatures, what is there not to be cool within that job role

Francis: *listens for anything but everything stays silent ... lets his guard down and starts walking back to the car*

something (or rather someone) attacks Francis from behind. Francis is knocked to the ground and put into a choke hold

Alfred: That's so cool! Can I help you hunt? OMG THIS IS AWESOME!

Arthur; whatever * goes back to kneeling and aiming until he hears how silent it is on Francis' end ... glares at the direction the Frenchman walked off in and crouches diving from cover to cover looking for Francis * Francis? *he whispers*

Alfred: Huh? What's wrong?

Arthur; shh! *Arthur looks back shutting him up* I'm looking for my partner okay, I think he is in trouble

Alfred: *whispers* We should go save him. You can assist me. I'll punch whatever he's being attacked by. I'm the hero

Arthur;.. Your also giving me a headache *moans and massages his temple* just...stay quiet and stay here, I'm going to go and save him

Francis: *manages to kick the man off of him and quickly stands back up*

Gilbert: *smirks and lunges towards the Frenchman*

Francis: *manages to dodge Gilbert, shoots 3 bullets in Gilbert's direction*

Gilbert:* dodges and is nowhere to be seen*

Alfred: What!? B-But-

Arthur;* turns around leaving himself open for an attack * Omg Alfred don't make me slap you! Just shut up and let me work!

Alfred: ok... Fine...* says something under his breath*

Gilbert:* sees Arthur and smirks, quickly grabs Arthur by his shirt collar and throws him against a tree*

Arthur; *coughs and slides down to the bottom of the trunk with his head hanging down and sniper rifle loose in his limp arms*

Alfred:* eyes widen* H-Hey! Let go of Arthur! *starts charging up to Gilbert*

Gilbert: *kicks Alfred in the gut, sending Alfred flying back*

Alfred:* goes flying back and hits a tree and falls to the ground*

Gilbert: tsk. You hunters are so pathetic starts *walking in Arthur's direction*

Arthur; *starting to slowly wake up and trying to move his hands to grab the gun*

Alfred:* coughs tries to get up* Y-You...

Gilbert: *kicks the gun away, looking down on Arthur with a smirk*

Arthur;* looks up to Gilbert shaking and terrified* why are you walking to me...

Alfred: *trying to get up but is out of breath*

Gilbert: Hmm.. Maybe because I haven't had something to drink in a while. *grabs Arthur by his shirt collar and pins him to the tree*

Arthur; *gasps and tries to pries Gilbert's hands off his throat*

Gilbert:* smiles at Arthur's pitiful attempts on escaping, revealing his sharp fangs*

Arthur; *eyes widen as he struggles more until he was hanging in the vampire's grasp exhausted*

Gilbert: *bites Arthur's neck, drawing blood*

Arthur; *turns paler than usual and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he faints*

Alfred: ARTHUR NO!

Francis: *looking around for the white haired vampire* merde I lost him *hears Alfred O-O runs in the direction of the scream, see's Arthur being pinned by the vampire * GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SICK FREAK! *throws a knife hitting Gilbert directly on the shoulder*

Gilbert: *quickly releases Arthur due to the jolt of pain he received, distances himself from the Brit, holding his shoulder*

Arthur; *passed out at the bottom of the tree bleeding from his now slightly swollen and bruised neck*

Alfred: *eyes widen stands where he is in shock*

Gilbert:* takes out the knife and throws it to the ground * thanks for the drink bud.. *wipes blood from the corner of his mouth and dashes away*

Francis: merde Arthur!* runs to Arthur's side * We need to get him to the car

Alfred:* still in shock*

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and another is right around the corner since I made two at the time of writing it, anyway please message or critique if you enjoyed or have any suggestion but please don't make any mean comments and as always I do not own hetalia or any of their characters and this is completely fan based. Thank you and please enjoy.

Kirkland.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis:* knocks on Arthur's bed room door * Arthur? Are you up?

Arthur: *mumbles feeling weak and exhausted not remembering why however he slowly hobbles to the door opening it*... What?

Alfred: DUDE ARE OKAY!?

Francis: Oh good you're up. Wang Yao is here to see you

Arthur;... Why? Just cause I slept in alittle?* rubbing his tired eyes and ignoring Alfred* honestly guys I only slept in...

Yao: *enters the room*

Arthur; =_=' I didn't even invite you in *glares at yao*

Francis: Arthur there is no need for hostility. He's here to help. You.. Uhhhhh* points the bandages on Arthur's neck* You were bitten

Arthur;* blushes and covers his neck muttering*.. .. Alfred and yao don't need to know what we get up to in our spare time Francis...* pissed off*

Yao:* looks over to Francis and then looks over to Arthur... looks at both both of them with a disgusted look on his face* Aya!

Alfred: *That's just gross*

Francis: *blushes* N-non! Not that! Remember last night! We went out in a mission to face a vampire and I assume it snuck up on you!

Arthur; *laughs * a Vampire! Honestly Francis! Vampire's are slow! They could never get the jump on me not to mention you and Alfred were protecting me yesterday I imagine

Alfred:... Uhhhh... *sweatdrop*

Francis: I was scouting the area at the time and *looks over at Alfred* Alfred what were you even doing there?!

Alfred: I wanted to help! But that vampire knocked the wind out of me and stuff!

Francis: Why did you follow us to the woods?!

Alfred: I was-* groans* can we discuss this later?

Arthur; *realising that they agreed that they failed to protect him he feels lethargic and dizzy as he slides down the door covering his neck with his hand* a Vampire bit me...

Francis: I'm... Im sorry... I should've been there

Yao: Your lucky that your not dead! You have to keep your guard!

Arthur; what do I do? I can't be with you guys anymore! That would be ironic and dangerous if I became a vampire when you hunt them *looks to Francis*.. I think im going to be sick *stressed and covers his mouth with his palm*

Yao: Calm down! We still don't exactly know if your a vampire or not.

Francis: Non non... Ne disent pas ça *wraps an arm around Arthur's shoulder * we'll get through this

Arthur;* looks up to Francis shocked* what happens if I am a vampire though?

Francis: I'm sure we will manage somehow

Yao: Okay Arthur. I'm going to ask you a few questions but first I'm going to open the blinds because I can't see a thing in here.* opens blinds and lets the sunlight enter the room*

Arthur; O_O * feels like his eyes are melting and faints falling backwards like a stiff plank of wood*

Alfred: What the hell!?

Yao:* closes the blinds*... never mind

Francis: *mumbles* that can't be a good sign

Yao:... *mumbles* Oh no..

Arthur; *lying on the ground flat on his back rubbing his teary eyes from the sunlight damage* Omg it's bright outside! Jesus are we in Barbados!

Yao:... There's a possible chance that he's a vampire.

Alfred: A possible chance? He is one!

Francis: Alfred... Peut tu te fermer!

Alfred: What? doesn't understand French

Arthur*; still recovering on the floor not seeing clearly with little puffs of smoke rising on his body from where the tiny beams of light peek out the curtains hitting him like lasers*

Francis: O-O * throws a blanket over Arthur*

Arthur: *mumbles from under the blanket*... I was on fire wasn't I...


End file.
